A Panthers Love
by Panthers of darkness16
Summary: Dracos girlfriend goes missing,but he get this stange black panther with eyes that match his girlfriends. is it her? find out for your self.
1. Chapter 1

A Panther's Love

Disclaimer: Hey guys what's up? Look I own nothing on this but the plot and a character that's it. All the rest of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**It was a few days before the start of term. Draco was waiting in one of the many rooms in his manor. His father was getting him a familiar. All of his friends had a familiar. Pansy had a red fox, Blaise had a large white wolf, Crabbe and Goyle had each a squirrel. He sat depressed in a chair waiting for his father. His girlfriend Zula went missing a week ago. He missed looking into her bright icy green eyes. **

**His father walked into the room and called for Bifty their house elf. The elf appeared in and popped in a very large cage. The cage held a very large black panther. His father opened the cage and told Draco to name the panther. **

"**Well, I can't name the panther unless I know whether it's a male or female," Draco said. **

"**The panther is female. This one is very tough and nasty. You may have a hard time training her and possible controlling her," Lucius stated.**

"**Well since it's a female I'll name her Zula in honor of my girlfriend, since she has disappeared."**

"**Call her out Draconis."**

"**Yes mother. Zula come," stated Draco.**

**The panther had just looked up to see who was calling her. (Now the panther has no idea and gets really excited because she knows him) The look in her bright icy green eyes was pure happiness and pure shock. The panther got up slowly and gracefully and walked over to Draco. She walked on soft paws over to Draco and then sat down gracefully. Then both of Dracos parents called to their familiars. A leopard and a jaguar came. The leopard sat down next to Dracos father while the jaguar sat down next to Dracos mother. The leopard's name is Damian, and the jaguar's name is Midnight. **

**All three cats were black. Two changed by magic. Severus, Dracos godfather come in followed by a German Shepard. Severus called the dog Death because the dog's eyes were always deathly cold and she looked as if she cared for no one. A week later Draco had all his training done with Zula and she was missing. Then he came to wonder why his head was so warm. He got up to find his panther sleeping on his pillow. He woke her up, put a beautiful collar on her neck made of silver with a silver snake coiling around the collar adorned with green eyes. **

**He then had to put her in her cage to get ready to leave for the Hogwarts express. In her cage was her big black silk pillow in which she slept on usually. Draco boarded the train while Zula got put with the other familiars in another compartment. **

** Once she was put there she wasnt happy. She was snarling, hissing and growling. She then realized she was being watched. A large white wolf also adorned with a silver collar was watching her. A man came in to the compartment and started feeding all the animals. He got to her cage opened the door to feed her and she bit him. He slammed the cage shut, cursing at her and she roared knowing Draco would surly hear her and come save her. Almost instantly Draco appeared and wanted to know what was going on. **

**The man turned around to see Draco standing there. Draco started to get pissed. He caught the man pocking a stick into Zulas cage and making her cry out in pain. **

"**What the hell do you think your doing to my animal? She is not to be treated like that! How dare you hurt her? Who the hell are you?" Draco spat, furious that he was miss treating his girl.**

**The man Spat back at Draco, "My name's George. I take care of all the animals aboard the Hogwarts express. Your panther is a demon. She bit me when I tried to feed her. Who the hell do you think you are huh buddy?"**

"**My name is Draco MALFOY. Keep this up and my father will hear about this. My father also has a cat like mine only his is a whole lot nastier. I was informed that we have to have leashes for our animals. Give me hers now! I will take the food in her cage and take her so you don't have to deal with her." Draco said but every word out of his mouth became louder until he was yelling. **

**The man named George gave Draco the chain leash for Zula, and gave him her food dish. Draco put the leash on her and walked out furious. He got back to where he was sitting with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Blaise question him as to why he had his cat with him.**

"**As for your information Blaise she is a panther. ssI have her because that ass hole of a man was treating her like shit. I took her away from harms way. There are you satisfied," Draco spat furiously. **

"**Ok, calm down Draco. I only asked a question. She is safe from that guy relax."**

**Draco nodded his head and sat down. Zula came and sat down in front of him looking hungrily at the bowl of meat. He put it on the floor and she ate it quickly but gracefully. They then all changed into their school robes. The train slowed to a stop and they got off. Blaise went to get Fang his white wolf. Once he came back with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle following. Draco and Blaise got a carriage all to themselves because they had their large animals. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle got into the next carriage. **

**Once they got to the school Draco and Blaise got out and lead the way into the Great Hall. The other three followed. They were on their way in when Ron Weasley bumped into Draco. **

"**Watch where your going Weasel. Perhaps Potter can lend you his glasses for a second to see who you bumped into."**

"**Shut it Malfoy, or should I say ferret."**

**Draco accidentally let go of Zulas chain and she pounced on Ron. Blaise stood with a smile on his face while fang sat laughing that Ron got knocked backwards by a panther. Harry and Hermione stood confused and scared. **

"**Hey Malfoy, why do you have a panther?" Harry asked. **

"**Well, Potter are we starting trouble already? Mr. Malfoy would you please call off you panther? Mr. Weasley, 20 points From Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini please go sit at the Slytherin table." Professor Snape said coming from behind them. **

**Draco and Blaise left with their pets to go sit and so did the Golden Trio. Draco sat down and said to Zula, "Lay on your back so I can clean your paws from that filth."**

**Meanwhile Dumbledor had almost finished his speech. "This year there will be students with familiars in the school. I ask you not to bother them or their bonded. Now Tuck in"**

**Draco and Blaise laughed at this, their familiars were very good but could be very nasty. **

**To be Continued…**

**I hoped you liked it and please review. I will try to have an update within 2 to 3 days. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Panther's Love**

**2. Dracos Love **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Draco and Blaise left the Great Hall after dinner and went to the Slytherin common rooms. All those with familiars got their own place to sleep alone. Within one room there was five different doors leading to somewhere else. Draco bid Blaise a good night and went into his room. His room was a dark green with silver snakes all over the walls. His bed had a black blanket, silver sheets and dark emerald green pillows. There was a large pillow for Zula in the corner. It was Silver and green with black trimmings in the middle. **

**Sorry, that's all for this time. I know I haven't updated in a while but my computer is down so I can't get on the Internet. I have typed this in school. It was the only time I had. I will try to update within a week but I don't know when I can get on the computer again. Please read and review. Thanks! **


End file.
